Another Idiot's love
by Innocent Rin
Summary: Shouko will be transferred to class F because of a certain transfer student and Yuuji,While Akihisa try to be a hero.not really much comedy P.s PM me if you got a problem with Akihisa X Shouko (currently on hiatus-I gots Iot of things to do so I won't be able to update awhile)
1. Sudden wars,Transfer student,and Marrige

**Another Idiot's Love**

* * *

** '**_Riinggg!_'The bell rang loud along the hallways of Fumizuki Academy,and yet another class session

is about begin in class F; "OKAY,IDIOTS BEHAVE PROPERLY NOW!" shouted at the students

he called 'Idiots' in an Authority persona "hmn...,why's Iron Man being louder than usual?..." Yuuji stated in a pretty bored manner

"Dunno,...Maybe be his finally retiring..." Akihisa answered him in the same bored expression

"Today,apparently,we will be having another intelligent student...that is also not supposed to be here..."

stated in a sadden tone of his voice 'Another intelligent student..?' Yuuji was in deep thought

of thinking another intelligent student will be helping them in their war against Class A"Please welcome,Shouko Kirishima,

from class A and to be transferred here in class F..." As signal Shouko to come in,everybody was in

shock finding out about the new transfer student,and Yuuji is sweating all kinds of liquid

from his body due his fear of a certain 'lovestruck-girl-that-will-seriously-kill-him' 'Wait...,what!?Shouko will be here!''

"Umm...Yuuji-san your sweat is wetting the floor"Yuuji still in his stone freezed state didn't react at all,to what Mizuki was pointing out

"His probably afraid of his _girl friend_ " Minami stated in such a teasing tone,which caused Yuuji too 'snap'

"She is not my girlfriend!" He Shouted so suddenly "Hmn...Do you have anything else to say,Yu-u-ji..."

Shouko with a deadly aura surrounding her made Yuuji Shiver to his bones and make him white all over "Please, if you wish fight,

do it in a summonning battle outside" The over so uptight Iron Man said something good for once,at least

for the students point of view,because we all know their class already had enough damaged from the previews wars

"But you know Yuuji it would help us conquer Class A if Shouko is with

us,She is one of the most smart person we know,right?" And also for once Akihisa said something pretty smart

"What happend with you people!are you crazy, Shouko is going to kill me!" Yuuji stated still scared

looking at Shouko's hand which is griping a taser, that somehow only he can see,making him shiver

yet again"Yu-u-ji..." Shouko with a murderous intent still had a sullen dark aura,

'_Riiinggg!'_ The bell Rang again,to every ones suprize "Thats weird,Class just started..."Minami said

in a tone of question,but then something answered her question 'WAR INVITATION' A robotic

voice can be heard throughout school "War invitation?..." Kota or also known as _Muttsurini_

came out suddenly into the classroom from his '_Research' _'CLASS F V.S CLASS A' the voice said again "Huh?!A war against us?!"

Minami said surprised "Class A wants to make a war between us,because if they win they will take Shouko from us,after all she is their beloved leader without her they might collapse"

Yuuji Briefed them the situation "Then why don't we just give shouko back!" Yuuji Cheered which apparently

died out when stated "As of now I am changing the class representatives,from today till graduation you,

Shouko Kirishima you will be the class representative..." When he said that Yuuji and the other students

was in utter shock "What!Why?!You can't do that" Yuuji shouted loudly "I can do that i am your homeroom teacher after all,

and considering your grades,Kirishima is in whole different level than you"; "Forget about that,let's make a battle plan..."

Shouko said from behind the scene "Yoshii-kun and Himeji-san you stay with me here in the classroom,the FFF inquisition..!"

Ryo came out because of the call of help he heard"Yes,Shouko-sama!" He cheered in a background of a flowery garden

"Oi..." Akihisa said in disappointment "Seriously,he should stop acting like an idiot to girls,really..."Akihisa said trying

to look cool"But,your are also an idiot,Yoshii-kun..." Shouko suddenly wraps her arm

around Akihisa's arm and closes them together while moving her face to his

"Umm...Ki-Kiri-Kirishima-san...? Akihisa,suprized,could only stutter with a nose bleed dripping to his chin,

then suddenly black cloaks surrounded them and Akihisa was taken away to a very dark and luminous place

"Akihisa Yoshii,We sentence you DEATH!" a very groggy and yet creepy voice

emitted from one of the black cloaked student "FFF inquisition-no,Messengers of Genocide!"Shouko claimed

and then the black cloaked chibis was covered with a white aura,an aura that is ready to explode...

"Yes,For the sake of the class we must explode!" a burst was heard from the hallway

"Wha-what happend!?" a student from A Class exclaimed

"Yes,We are miserable,we are nothing, so we must explode..." Explosions was heard over and over again and so the war ensues.

"Yuuji and the others go fight in the frontline" Shouko ordered them in a leaderly manner,

Yuuji stole a glance from her and instill an annoyed face "Fine...,Come on lets go!"

while he charges to the battlefield with his fellow classmates ,Ryo

reports to Shouko through his cellphone '_Shouko-Sama,nobody is left I am the only one standing_,  
_Yuuji and the others are beyond me...,If my shoukajou explodes then am...'BOOM_''

The transmition got cut off "President,let Class A win this war,if we win we will

take you back to class!" Yuko appeared before Shouko inside the classroom "Kinoshita-san..."

Yuko still asked Shouko to let them win by forfeit "President,if it is because of that Sakamoto,it's meaningless,

an idiot like him that cannot accept your love is definitely not worthy for you!"Concerned,Yuko

convinces her former classmate to joined them again,But to no avail...

"I would do that now but...there is something I must confirm..." at a moment of silence,in the sign of defeat Yuko just shadowed her face,concealing it from every angle

"So,that's how it is President..." she simply made a step closer to the violet haired girl,

and in an instance two figures appeared behind her "Very well then..." Toshimitsu,one of the figures

said as he adjusted his glasses "...We must take you by force!" Aiko smiled a smirky smile

while the three of them summoned their shoukajou as well as Shouko.

* * *

Yuko kinoshita,Toshimitsu Kubo,Aiko Kudo V.S Shouko Kirishima

8 245,7 450,5 999 - V.S - 4 729

All subjects

* * *

"I heard you were sick while taking the last exam,so your grade wasn't actually what were expecting from you..."

Toshimitsu said while his shoukajou was readying for an attack "That's just too bad,cause we did _really_ good in the last exam"

Aiko added from Toshimitsu's comment "Now let's-"he was cut off by a pink haired shoukajou which attacked his own shoukajou which inflicted

him an average damage "are you alright,Kirishima-san" himeji stated while she holds back her shoukajou

"Will help you Kirishima-san!" Akihisa stated summoning his little partner

* * *

Yuko kinoshita,Toshimitsu Kubo,Aiko Kudo V.S Shouko Kirishima,Himeji Mizuki,Akihisa Yoshii

8 245,6 450,5 999 - V.S - 4 729,6 890,100

all subjects

* * *

"Yoshii-kun,I think that's the lowest grade I ever saw in my whole life..." Shouko stated in a rather scared face which was unnatural for the known calm princess "Ha..haha..Yeah,I..umm...,let's just say I answered all the questions correct except...my name" Akihisa Disappointed to himself only cower in fear and agony "...Akihisa-kun that was the same accident months ago.."

the pink haired girl that every boy likes only made him agonies more "..maybe I should've said that" Himeji concur

"Enough of this chitchat let's finish this!" Aiko's shoukajou suddenly makes a move and attacks Shouko but even if

her grade is higher than her, the former class A representative still manage to dodge her swing

"Alright,Himeji Let's go!" in that time two intelligent girls with powerful shoukajous manage to defeat Aiko with thier '_three combo moves'_

"okay,it's time for me too!" Akihisa's shoukajou slashes Toshimitsu's shoukajou which only dealt 100 damage

'I should fight back but...his shoukajou is sooo cuteee!' Toshimitsu in his own world was also defeated by the over and over

again slashes "hah..that was a weird way to win..." Akihisa sweat drop "Hey,need help?..." Yuuji entered the classroom

in which behind him shows a hallway with a distinctive sign of explosions that occured.

"Iron Man took all the students that lost,but me,Minami,and Muttsurrini is still here!"he said full of pride

"then let's all hit the final attack!" Akihisa cheered pointing at Yuko"Wh-what...but,no way! I'm not gonna let some idiots,out smart me!"

as Yuko's Shoukajou was about to attack,Shouko's Shoukajou was stab by three other Shoukajou-And defeated Shouko

"Onee-Sama! Because I we won,my condition is for onee-sama to transfer to our class!" Miharu with two other

Class D students arrived "Wa-wait,Miharu!" Minami cried and struggled after Miharu jumped in and tackled her

"Shimizu,Because this is a war against class A and class F ONLY,Your conditions will not be approved" Nishimura-sensei

appeared "And because class D interfered,this summoning war will have to resume two weeks from now after the midterm exams"

Nishimura-sensei explained to the last students who didn't '_KIA_' "After the midterm exam..." Akihisa said "then will have time

to make higher grades!" Yuuji cheered again "Th-then prepare yourselves!" Yuko said running off

* * *

**SCHOOL ROOFTOP**

Everybody from Akihisa's circle of friends are eating together,including Shouko "hmn...hey,does anyone notice the strong draft?"

Minami asked aloud "I'ts more like a strong wind!" Hideyoshi answered, Suddenly a helicopter made it's way down the rooftop

and there a boy around their age jumped down "By any chance are you guys from class F?" The boy

seemed to be only in Akihisa's height,he had green dark hair which was the same hairstyle as Akihisa only a ahoge is sticking out

from the very middle of his hair,he has gleaming red eyes,a white skin tone and he also wore their school uniform

"Yeah,Who're you?" Yuuji answered him while scanning the green haired boy "Oh yeah,Sorry! the name's Rin Ookami" as the

helicopter from before lifted up Rin exclaimed again "I'm the new transfer student,I'll be in class F!"

as Rin posed up a peace sign Akihisa uttered back "Then you must be a idiot too.." they all agreed on that fact;

everybody went to their position before and started eating thier lunches again "hey!Don't ignore me,it's not my fault an Otakun

was scheduled the same time as the exam!" He sweatdrop as he stated that statement then Akihisa beamed

"So your an Otaku!" He walked up to Rin with glittering eyes "Can you give me some DVDs of anime for _men _?"

Before Rin can react Minami and Mizuki already drag Akihisa off nowhere 'What's with this guys?' another sweat was about to

form on Rin's head when he caught a glance from Shoko "Hey, aren't you-" when he was about to say something to Shouko

he noticed the sad face on the princess-like girl "hmn.." Rin then took out his cellphone and open a certain

message 'The majority is females...' he thought to himself and grinned "Hey still don't know you

people?!" Rin said out loud which made all attention towards him "Fine,I'm Yuuji Sakamoto.." Yuuji started

"Ohh,my name is Mizuki Himeji" Mizuki sated politely "Then I'm Minami Shimada"

Minami also replied thought she saw Rin only paying attention to the baseball practice that can be seen below "hey are you listening?!"

She said in an angry tone however Rin paid no attention and throw a pebble that exactly hitted the batter's face which caused

the baseball to miss and flew upwards which directly hit an oblivious violet-haired girl;the hit was not that hard but it

caused Shouko to fall backwards and hit the floor making her unconscious "He-hey, kirishima-san are you alright!" Minami stated

"Oi,Shouko!" Yuuji somewhat worried called out for her 'Nice..' Rin thought again "well,looks like Kirishima-san won't be awake for awhile"

Rin grab Akihisa and Briefed them "So Yuuji-kun why don't you say to our homeroom teacher that Kirshima-san will be at the nurse

office while me,Mina-tan,and Mizu-chan report to the principle about the baseball club" he stated"Oh,and of course take that ninja and

Guy/Girl with you;Akihisa will take care of Shouko-chan,right?" He exclaimed again "Okay,I'm fine with that..."Akihisa answered

Rin back "Alright then,let's go Muttsurini_,_Hideyoshii" Yuuji said as he gestured his two classmates to come with him

"Okay,take care Idiot-kun,Ciao~" Rin dragged Mizuki and Minami along with him to do the things he said just a minute ago

"Hey,I can perfect a test;you'll see!" Akihisa carried Shouko after he yelled back to Rin

* * *

**15 minutes later**

** Nurse's Office**

Akihisa gently laid Shouko to a vacant bed 'The school nurse is not here' He thought then turned his head to Shouko

'Guess I'll have to look after you then' He smiled at the Violet-haired genius

and for a minute a thought flashed through his mind while he gaze at the girl 'S-she looks cu-cute' he stammered at his mind while he blushed

he blink his eyes once and brought his face closer to her sleeping one;he tried to think but all he could see

in front of him was 'She looks beautiful' in a nanosecond he moved closer to her

and peck her lips fast for Shouko already wakes up "Yoshii-kun...?" Akihisa sat in front of shouko and puts his hands together

"I'M SORRY!" he shouted but only Shouko's face of confusion was his reply "Huh?.." slightly tilting her head

whlie saying 'Ma-maybe she didn't kn-know' he though,it took a minute before goes with that conclusion"Umn..uh..Yoshii-kun"

Shouko suddenly spoke up "Uh..yeah,Kirishima-san?..." Shouko's face turned sad and faced him

"Yuuji's getting married!"

* * *

**Author****'s Note:**_So yeah made this out of boredom, kinda think sucks and all so yeah please leave reviews;Btw I know I spelled Shouko's _

_name wrong but it's just much more comfortable that way,__also put up the_ also wrong stuff I did though PM me if you think this story is bad

_P.S_

_I kinda need or want a beta reader so I'm looking up some now,but I'd be happy if someone can volunteer _

_Ciao~_


	2. Meeting,Germany, and Britain

**CHAPTER 2**

* * *

"Ehhh!?" Akihisa yelled when he heard what Shouko said "Yo-your kidding ri-right?!"

Shouko pulled her head down and reply "No,I'm not..." though the oblivious Akihisa didn't notice

her sadness and even _dared_ to speak up with excitement "So that's how it is,never knew!.

Though it would be nice if I could be his best man,wait,is he old enough to get married yet?"

he jabbers on not noticing Shouko;he looked up to her and remenbered 'Oh yeah Kirishima-san

likes Yuuji, so if he gets married then...' Akihisa then turned to Shouko being in a verge of tears again

'I'ts really very uncommon to see her like this...' he though "That transfer student..."She she whimpered

"Transfer student?...Oh you mean Ookami-san,his a weird one too.." He though then

Shouko replied "His the one supposed to pick up Yuuji to Germany..." she said sadly and tearfully

"Ge-Germany?! what's Yuuji going to do there!" Akihisa Shouted wide-eyed at

Shouko's sudden statement "Didn't I say his getting married" Shouko

stated back "Getting married in Germany!?"Akihisa shouted again much more surprised than

before "why the hell is that?!" He overly shouted to the sudden revelation "Cause his of noble blood;the successor of the throne and

the current princess of Britain's fiance..." Shouko held herself in place as she explains her so-called ' Boyfriend's ' situation

"HIS WHAT-?!" Akihisa let himself fall to the hard floor in amazement since what was said to him

was seriously hard to believe 'But th-this is Ki-ki-kirishima-san,sh-she can't be po-possibly be joking ri-right' he flew again

to his thoughts in wonder;he continues to fiddle with his imaginations;things that could be possible to happen

for what the be revelation and all 'Maybe his cousins are nobles too-their probably royal aliens or something'

but during their current conversation a person step into the room "Looks like the secrets out,are you sure you want an idiot like him

involve little Missy?" the figure was revealed to be Rin,he stood in front of Akihisa and Shouko "Nevertheless,we will depart within a week

I could careless what you do or bring,but if it will help with my request then so be it..." he spoke to Shouko in gentleman manner

"Uhh...may I intrude or something?,but what is he talking about Kirishima-san?" Akihisa asked her clueless,

Shouko then turned her head to Akihisa "Please,I need your help,Yoshii-kun!"She clasped his hand and beg "Please,help me stop Yuuji's marriage!"

* * *

**AFTER SCHOOL-CHAGALL CAFE**

'I ended up saying okay in the end...' Akihisa thought as he took a sip of his dark coffee,Shouko took Rin and Akihisa

to the cafe so they can have their _meeting _"So..,how are we going to do this?" he spoke up so he can know what situation he was in;

Shouko answered him from across the table "As said before,Meister Rin gave me a request to sabotage the union marriage

between German and Britain" She calmly said before she to finished up "Wait a minute here,explain whose this Meister Rin your talking about?"

He asked to which made Rin speak "My full name is Ricther Licth Kauffman,but I prefer the name Rin though,oh and also

the name Meister is just a title in German,My title is Meister of prodigy"He briefly said to both of the two teens in front of him

"Your western?and what's with the 'Miester of prodigy' title?" Akihisa asked yet another question "Well not from America

if that's what you though,I came from Germany;My Title Miester of prodigy,is for those who can easily master

something in just a glimpse;for example learning an entire semester of all the subjects or maybe baking bread,for a normal human it would

take at least a week to completely master the basics of it but I can in just a matter seconds;so for people like me

we can quickly jump from newbie to master,but of course I'm not that perfect, there are things that I can't really master no matter what I do"

He explained his self to them proudly "Then what are things you can't do?" Akihisa poked Rin cause his daydreaming about himself

"Uh...o-okay like ya know,I'm scared of bees,I can't learn how to swim,I'm useless when it comes to Mathematical

equations,I'm an anti-social,I can't deny the fact that I'm an Otaku,and I li-li-lil-like cu-cu-cute thi-things..." He

said the final sentence while stuttering "Uh..,you don't have to say your deepest secrets..." Akihisa sweatdrop looking at a somewhat

embarrassed Rin "But he already attained the title Meister even if his just a 17-year-old student which is quite impressive"

Shouko concur to them "See,I'm not an idiot like you,Idiot-kun!" Rin mocked , pointing a finger at

Akihisa "H-hey,just because you got praised doesn't mean you can mock people!" Akihisa said back

"Said like a girl!"and Rin continues to tease him "Ahem..." The two teenage boys turned their heads toward Shouko,in the middle

of their bickering"So is this enough information for you Yoshii-kun?" She asked Akihisa,which he responded "Right,...the next question

is,how did Yuuji became a noble prince of some sort?" Shouko then averted her eyes from him and begun explaining

"Have you ever met Yuuji's father?" She asked to only received Akihisa shaking his head "His father was a noble,we never met him

because he died due to sudden illness,but on his dying will was a marriage certificate with Britain's princess signature on it,meaning he

wanted his son to rule as a part of a union" She briefly explained "And no matter what Yuuji do,he can't escape the responsibilty

given upon him" Rin added "Kinda harsh huh" He thought but another thought came to his mind "Oh yeah,when's the wedding?"

he asked in wondered " 2 weeks from now,...if everything goes well that is.." Rin answered "Wait a minute, 2 weeks from now

is our midterms exam!" Akihisa suddenly remembered "How can we stop the wedding if were in the middle of an exam!"

He said in somewhat worried voice "Haven't you realized that time in Japan and in Germany are different,in fact

if it's day here it's night there,most of the time that is!" Rin said in annoyance to Akihisa's obliviousness

"it seems Akihisa is finished with his question,however we are not done yet..." Shouko spoke shifting her eyes to Rin

"Why would you give a request to sabotage the wedding,_Ookami-san_?" Shouko asked in a very cunning way  
;Rin remained silent with a serious face but then after a moment he spoke up " I have a my own personal problems  
within this union marriage" He said a a rather serious tone

"Well I guess that concludes today,I'll be taking ay leave now..." Rin stated and while taking his bag and leaving

"I guess we should also go now Yoshii-kun,Bye" Shouko said while taking her bag but something

pulled her hand "Huh..." She said whilst turning around "If you wouldn't mind Kirishima-san,can I walk you home..?"

Akihisa asked her tiidly still holding her hand "But isn't you house in the opposite direction?" she asked still in her _poker face_

"Yeah,but there's still something I need to talk about" after saying that he let go

of her hand and scratch his back "So if you woudn't mind...?" He smiled brightly which moved

Shouko "Fine then let's go.."

* * *

**ALMOST NEAR SHOUKO'S HOUSE**

The two teens said nothing to each other from the very beginning of their journey;

when one looks over the other, the other isn't looking,and despite the fact that Akihisa said he needed to talk he hasn't said a single word  
'I wonder if she feels bad of the current stuation...' Akihisa said in his mind 'Of course she does,she's all-over yandere for Yuuji!'

He then again drowned hiself with thoughts 'But man if Yuuji just accepted her he'd be really lucky...'

after that thought his mind was flooded with Shouko in neither a bunny or cat outfits;his pervent mind was activiting

which made him blush but then the Shouko in his fantasies begone to speak "Akihisa" '...' "Akihisa!" 'Uhh..' "Akihisa!"

Shouko yelled from the top of her lungs "Ehhh!" Akihisa puts his hands to his ears "Wh-what Kiri-kirishima-san!"

He said in a sound of surprise "Were here..." Shouko lowered her voice to her normal one "Woah! is this your house!"

He said in amazement "I heard stories but...Wow!" he could only look in awe and amazement

"Were you daydreaming Yoshii-kun?" She asked ignoring Akihisa's comments

Shouko opened the gate using her _card _;when she was about to enter she said to Akihisa

"You know if you wanted to talk about something why did you stayed silent?" She asked

him " Ah right,I know your having a crisis of some sort but I'm here for you!

so there's no need to worry!" He said while smiling and putting up a thumbs

Shouko replied while closing the door "Thank you.." She silently said

leaving Akihisa with only a thank you and not a reaction

* * *

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE** _

_so yeah, took long to update but here's the 2nd chapter ,I don't know alot about Britain, Germany ,Union marraiges and all that crap..._

_but yeah just though that Yuuji being in a royal family of some-sort is possible considering how weird this world is.. _

_but please leave reviews so I can know what you think about it.._

**_P.S_**

_Alright Chagall Cafe is from a cafe in the game persona 3 and portable not from baka and test_

_As I said in the last chapter I need a beta-reader so if anyone can then PM me,  
_

_shorter than my last chapter but was it ok? oh and last did I made Akihisa daydream/think too much?_

_well that's all,I'll try to update faster next time_

_~ciao_


End file.
